


Warm Waters

by somethingintheireyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren works at a resort, Erwin Levi Hange and Mike are rich, Levi is on vacation, Like, M/M, Mermaids are involved, Secrets are involve, Slow Burn, ill add more tags later?, people fall in love, super rich, vacation antics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingintheireyes/pseuds/somethingintheireyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, Hange, Erwin, and Mike are friends since university. They decide to go on a much needed vacation to Kauai, Hawaii. Levi doesn't care about all the stupid touristy stuff and wants to avoid all of that as much as possible until he finds a mermaid and meets a bright eyed worker named Eren at the resort he's staying at. So what if this mermaid becomes his obsession, and so what if he keeps running into this staff member. What could really go wrong?</p><p>OR</p><p>Levi is super rich and pretentious and this mermaid can't talk and Eren is too charming for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been super into mermaids recently???? So I decided to make this????? Here ya go?????? Have fun???? This is probably gonna be super long, since I ramble.

Levi sighed as he checked the time again, 3:37 am his phone read back at him. It took approximately 30 minutes to get to JFK airport from where they lived in Manhattan, and their flight boarded at 5:40. Levi was not a man that enjoyed being rushed, so the fact that his friends were taking such a long time to get ready was grating on his nerves. He was already in a bad mood, getting little sleep, waking up this early to travel for more than 13 hours; not saying that Levi was a cheerful person to begin with. Sometimes the fact that he even had friends astounded him, but right now he was about to not have any at all because he was 5 minutes from leaving them behind.

 

His phone lit up and blared the ringtone his friend Hange had set up for herself. It was a loop of Will Ferrell’s character in Elf saying, “he’s an angry elf”, which Levi despised, but seeing as his ringer was rarely on, he figured going through the effort of changing it wasn’t worth it.

 

He swiftly accepted the call, “Are you ready yet or not?” He skipped formalities, because one, it was Hange, did it actually matter? And two, he was not in the mood to be dealing with anything this early in the morning.

 

“Well good morning to you sunshine!” The voice on the other said way too excitedly for 3:40 am, “And to answer your question, I am, I was waiting for Mike to get ready! You know how slow he can be! What with Mike worrying if everything is packed properly and if he had everything, and I just got off the phone with Erwin who is slaving over the itinerary right now and-“

 

“Do you ever stop babbling?” Levi cut her off and sighed into the phone, “Alright, well since you guys sound ready I’ll pick you up.” And with that Levi hung up. He sat and looked around his meticulously clean condo. Never anything out of place, which is how he preferred it.

 

He thought back to when Erwin offered to live with him and the thought of having a housemate, with a different sense of living than him almost made him gag. He liked this. The solitude, the peace. He wouldn’t change it for the world. He was alone, just as he liked it. He would never admit the few times where he felt _lonely_ rather than alone. It was something he could put up with for the sake of a clean condo. His condo was modern, lots of stainless steel and black, located in Manhattan. His view was beautiful, overlooking the city. It was a perk of living on one of the higher located floors. His job of being a fashion designer granted him the luxury of being able to afford such a lavish dwelling. Something he never would have imagined when he was younger.

 

He finally stood up and grabbed his luggage and car keys and headed out the door to pick up Hange, Mike, and Erwin.

 

Well, he didn’t necessarily have to pick up Erwin. He just had to go down a couple of floors to his condo. Erwin was the CEO of a law firm, and a personal trainer on the side. How the man had that much time on his hands he didn’t know, but it wasn’t a shock. Seeing him, anyone would have guessed he was into some sort of fitness. The man was a brick wall, all broad shoulders and wide chest, standing at a lumbering 6’2”. A shock when standing next to Levi who was rather petite, only 5’3”. He, Erwin, Hange and Mike had all gone to the same university together. All in different majors, but somehow throughout the years becoming close friends.

 

He reached Erwin’s door and knocked twice. Erwin greeted him, wearing mint green Bermuda shorts, a white T-shirt that clung to his well defined muscles, sunglasses hanging from the neckline and Sperry’s.

 

Levi sighed, “Erwin, you do realize that we’re going to be travelling for 13 hours, right? Why do you have to be dressed like a gigantic frat boy?”

 

Erwin chuckled as he pulled his luggage through the doorway, walking in step with Levi, “I just want to be prepared for Hawaii, rather than you wearing sweats and a long sleeve shirt. You look like a grouchy teenager who just rolled out of bed.”

 

Levi was going to argue that he had never met a “grouchy teenager” wearing black Armani joggers, with a black Michael Kors shirt, but decided against it. He didn’t have the energy for it.

 

He just let out an annoyed breath and walked to the elevator that led to the parking garage.

 

The two got into Levi’s black Mercedes and drove to Hange’s apartment in comfortable silence.

 

People were astounded to find out that Hange and Levi were even friends. Some could argue she was his best friend, but Levi didn’t care for labels as trivial as such. She was a biomedical engineer. Something about studying the way the human body works and functions and ways to enhance it just enthralled Hange, for reasons Levi would never understand. It was beyond his comprehension as to how someone could possibly enjoy scrutinizing people that closely. He rather disliked most people. She was an incredibly cheerful woman, rarely seen without a smile plastered to her face and you could hear her laugh from a mile away. Her exuberant personality drained Levi most of the time, but it was a nice addition to his life. Though he wouldn’t be caught dead telling her that. Her roommate, Mike, was another engineer. However, he was an architectural engineer, he had a very keen eye for things like that, plus it worked well with his neurotic tendencies for everything to be perfect. Hange liked to argue that he adapted that when he was “trying to be Levi” in university, which Mike vehemently denies. They work for the same company and got along rather well so they decided to be roommates.

 

Needless to say, all of them were pretty well off, which is why they were able to take such an extravagant vacation. Though, Levi wouldn’t settle for anything less, not wanting to be in some ratty hotel where he didn’t know the last time the carpets had been cleaned, and being stuck somewhere full of crowded obnoxious people. The resort they were staying at, Ko’a Kea in Kauai, Hawaii was a well renowed resort that Levi had deemed to be well run and clean, so he was okay with staying there.

 

By the time they had all piled in Levi’s car, it was 4:05 am, “Okay, well seeing as it takes about 30 minutes to get to JFK from here, we should get there around 4:35 am and after we park and get in and get through security, it should be around 5:15, which gives us enough to time to get food.” Mike muttered from the back seat. Hange commented on how Mike should get the stick out of his ass and loosen up and just go with the flow.

 

All Levi wanted at that point was a black coffee, and when Hange and Mike started arguing in the back with Erwin laughing in the front, he tacked on, ‘and maybe a shot or two of vodka’.

 

After what seemed like an eternity to Levi, they had checked their bags and gotten through security and finally boarded their first plane. Levi had plugged his headphone jack into his phone, and begun playing classical music to try and ebb the growing headache. He had a cup of black coffee in his fist and a pillow by his neck. Erwin was in the seat next to him, Hange and Mike behind them. Hange and Mike had agreed to a movie and Erwin was typing away at his laptop. Levi finally accepted the feeling of bubbling contentment, finally comfortable enough to relax. He let his mind drift into a soft sort of static as he watched the sun begin to rise out of the window of the plane. His surroundings slowly fading away into a peaceful darkness.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a slow build-up, I want to try and describe the scenery and the characters as much as possibly before the story really kicks into gear! Hope you like it!

The friends walked to their rooms, which were adjacent each other. Levi still didn’t know how he managed to be coerced into rooming with Hange. He faintly remembered Erwin reprimanding him for wanting his own suite and not wanting to room with anyone. Erwin arguing that this was a vacation for them to ‘hang out and relax together’. Then after he begrudgingly agreed, Hange had pitched a fit until they all gave in for Levi and her to room together.

 

“Alright, how about we settle into our rooms, and meet up around 3:30 to grab lunch?” Erwin offered, opening the door to his suite.

 

“Sounds great! I want barbeque!” Hange squealed excitedly. Levi sighed, and stuck the key card into the door. They opened it up to a beautiful oceanfront suite. They had a living area, a bedroom with two full sized beds, a small kitchen with a dining area, and attached to the bedroom was a beautiful bathroom with a tub that could compete with a hot tub. There was a balcony with two chairs and stairs leading straight to the beach. The view was beautiful, palm trees and exotic flowers adorning the landscape, coupled with a never ending beach and blue waters.

 

“Wow! This place is absolutely gorgeous!” Hange exclaimed, eyes sparkling with excitement and wonder, “You have great taste Levi!”

 

Levi scoffed, “Of course I do, do you really think I’d pick some shitty, second rate resort?” He walked over to the bedroom and placed his luggage on one of the two beds, this one closest to the balcony doors.

 

Hange came bounding in, tossing her luggage on her bed and flopping down next to it, knocking some of the decorative pillows off onto the ground. Levi sighed and wondered just how messy this room is going to become with her in it. The thought made him nauseous.

 

“I’m gonna change into something more beachy, so that we can go eat lunch somewhere! How about you?” Hange said as she was already ripping into her suitcase. Clearly she didn’t pack by day and priority because she was digging to the bottom of it, clothes becoming unfolded and falling everywhere.

 

Levi looked out the window, the sun was high in the sky, sending bursts of white light off the rippling waves, the sky a brilliant blue with a few white fluffy clouds here and there. He turned to open his suitcase and chose the outfit on top, the one he picked out for the day.

 

Hange emerged from the bathroom in a flowy yellow romper, rainbow sandals, and her hair in her signature ponytail.

 

“Oh c’mon, can’t you be more creative than that?” She said when she saw Levi’s outfit. He was sitting on the bed staring down at his phone wearing a fitted black T-shirt and slate grey shorts, paired with simple black shoes.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t walk around like a unicorn shit on me.” He said without looking up from his phone, knowing full well that Hange was wearing bright colors. Not that they didn’t suit her, it matched her personality quite well. Colors just didn’t suit Levi. He would have to be dead on the ground with someone changing him themselves before he wore anything but neutral colors and earth tones. The grey scale was his best friend.

 

Hange snorted, “Well trust me, sometime this trip, I’m going to get you in something colorful!”

 

“Over my dead body.” Levi snapped.

 

“That can be arranged.” Hange said with a wicked tone to her voice. He didn’t doubt her, with her extensive knowledge of the human body and all. Though, her overly friendly personality contradicts her threat because she suddenly burst into a fit of laughter and reached for Levi’s arm.

 

“C’mon let’s go! I’m starving!” and dragged him off the bed.

 

Levi sighed at let himself be led through the suite, “Didn’t Erwin say 3:30?”

 

“He said _around_ 3:30, and 3:20 is closer to 3:30 than it is to two, so let’s go!”

 

The pair stopped in front of the door and Hange was about to knock when it opened, revealing the other two men.

 

“Ha! See Levi! We weren’t leaving too early, they had the same thought process as I did!” She stuck her tongue out at Levi and he just rolled his eyes at the gesture.

 

“You two are the same as ever, even on vacation.” Erwin commented with a chuckle.

 

“You think my tolerance for her childish shit is going to rise purely based on the fact that we’re on an island?” Levi scoffed at the taller man.

 

Erwin smiled, “No, I suppose not.”

 

Hange started to move around impatiently, “C’mooooooon you guys, I want food! Apparently the restaurant here serves great pork!”

 

The four of them walked to the restaurant, still as luxurious as the rest of the resort. Levi had ordered white wine with his meal, and wondered if there was a bar around here, there had to be.

 

They ate their meal and made pleasant conversation. When they were finished, the group decided that they wanted to explore the resort. Levi didn’t really care either way, he’d probably just end up sitting on the balcony had he gone back to his room.

 

On their walk, Levi spotted a beach side bar and without a word started walking over. The others followed suit. Apparently after that long of a trip, all of them needed a drink.

 

Levi sat at one of the barstools with Hange, while Mike and Erwin sat at a table overlooking the water. He watched as a girl, who looked to be about early twenties walked over to take their order. She was wearing a red tank top with the resort logo over the right breast, with black shorts, and black sneakers. Shoulder length straight black hair clipped back on one side in a red clip fluttered in the slight breeze. She was very pretty, with sparkling brown eyes and a sweet smile. Mike was probably having a field day being waited on by someone like her. Hange was chattering away to the bartender while Levi was just appreciating his surroundings. Someone distracting the other three was nice, he could finally get his head straight.

 

“Could I get you something to drink?” He heard someone ask. He turned around to see a young man in a green tank top, also with the logo adorned over the right breast, and khaki boardshorts. His brown hair was messy in a stylish way, slightly falling in his eyes, which were a brilliant green. Though, he could tell that his eyes were the type to seem like they change color in the sun and depending on what he was wearing. He briefly wondered what they changed to.

 

Hange elbowed him, he didn’t realize that he spaced off a bit, and the bartender giggled a little. His smile brightening his face even more.

 

Levi blinked a few times, and answered, “Yeah, could you get me a Jameson on the rocks?”

 

“Coming right up, sir!” The boy smiled politely and walked away.

 

“Such a hard drink for such a soft man.” Hange giggled at him.

 

“Shut up four eyes, and what do you mean by soft?” Levi snapped back. Levi wasn’t soft, he was the type to be bored and unimpressed even if a truck full of puppies was around.

 

“Oh please, you were starstruck at that boy, it was as if you had seen an angel.” Hange said with a sigh in her voice, ended by a giggle.

 

“I told you to shut up. I was only admiring the fact that he could be a runway model. Girls and magazines love someone with boyish charm like that.” Levi waved her off.

 

“Yeah, and apparently you do too.” Hange added.

 

Levi scoffed, “Yeah right, that boy looks young enough to be my son. I’d need someone more reliable than that. If I was even looking. People are too much of a hassle, why bring in someone that needs attention 24/7?”

 

“Someone more reliable? What like Erwin?” Hange said with a mischevious glare in her eyes.

 

“Shut the fuck up. That’s completely done with and you know it.” Levi glared at her, venom staining his words. If looks could kill he probably would have annihilated everyone in his general vicinity.

 

A fact that he hated to mention, that Hange would bring up every now then, what with her being the only one that ever knew, was that back in university Levi had fallen for the man. He brought such a sense of authority and reliability that it drew Levi in. Though, he abandoned those feelings without telling anyone but Hange because, well, Erwin was straight and he was very much not. Not only that, Erwin was one of his few friends, and though the didn’t like to admit it, he wouldn’t want to lose him. He had a lot of respect for the man. Those feelings were completely abandoned, not even a twinge in his heart anymore.

 

“I know, I know, I’m just messing with ya. But seriously, don’t you think it’s time for you to settle down? You have a solid career, you’re 32 and drop dead gorgeous, it shouldn’t be hard for you to find someone.” Hange said.

 

“Look, I told you already, I’m perfectly fine alone. I don’t need anyone. They’d just get in the way and make a mess of my condo.” Levi said. He liked being alone, “Plus I’m not going after that kid.”

 

“That’s not what I was implying! I’m just looking out for your well-being and future! Plus, I doubt he’s a kid. You have to be 18 to serve alcohol, so he’s gotta be over that.” She said looking at him while he was taking orders. He was about average height, he was guessing around 5’6”, with tan, toned arms. He assumed she was right, where he did have that boyish charm, he didn’t think he was actually a _boy._ Though, that didn’t matter, he still had more years on the boy than he’d want to admit.

 

Levi looked back and Hange and said, “Okay, that doesn’t matter. I’m still not interested. People are an inconvenience.”

 

Hange sighed and looked at Levi with an almost sad and sympathetic look. He could feel the pity radiating off her. It pissed him off. Not everyone needed to love people as much as she did. He looked back over at the boy when he heard his laughter. Beautiful and strong. He was laughing at something his co-worker with the short black hair said, and a boy who looked around their age with neat, blond hair and brilliant blue eyes laughed along with them. He sat on the other end of the bar. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt with logo on it. They must all be friends he noted in his head.

 

Right after that, the boy came back with both of their drinks. He placed the glass of brown liquid and ice in front of Levi and a pretty yellow drink in front of Hange, complimented with a pink paper umbrella and a pineapple wedge. _God how cliché_ Levi commented in his head.

 

“Enjoy!” The boy said with a bright smile as he walked away.

 

Levi looked over at Hange’s drink, “What kind of sugary shit is that?”

 

“A pineapple martini! Can’t you tell by the pineapple and the color?” Hange giggled. Levi noticed how it matched her outfit and personality and just sighed.

 

He took a sip of his much harsher drink and let it warm his insides. He only half listened to Hange babble in his ear while he watched the rest of the scenery and drank his drink.

 

When they had left the bar and gone back to their rooms, everyone realized just how tired they were. They decided to call it day and just relax. It was around 5 in the evening, the sky turning a hint of orange as the sun began to set. Hange walked over to the balcony and leaned on the railing. The breeze flowed through the open doors and in the room. Levi’s last thought before drifting asleep was how at home Hange looked there, all the colors and brilliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! I like adding small details and whatnot because I picture Levi being someone extremely thoughtful, and quiet, when he's not shitting on his friends that is. So since this is from his perspective, I try to get everything as accurate as possible, ya get me? Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter I hope you like it!

Levi stirred as he started to wake up. He sat up and blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he took in his surroundings. It was dark, the moon shining brightly in the sky, illuminating everything. The doors were still open, Hange must have forgotten to shut them when she came in. Not that he minded, it was a high end resort, he wasn’t exactly expecting anyone to break in. He stretched his limbs and noted that he had forgotten to change before he fell asleep. On top of the comforter he added. He looked over and saw that at least Hange had changed and had actually properly went to bed. He grabbed his phone to check the time, 2:43 am.

 

“Fucking jet-lag.” he muttered to himself. He stood up and stretched again, walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He leaned against the counter while he sipped it, looking out the windows. He finished the glass and walked over to the balcony. The amount of people he saw he could count on one hand. He was going to try and go back to bed when he decided that this would be the best time to take a walk on the beach where no one would disturb him. The breeze coming off the ocean was warm, but he changed into a long sleeve shirt anyway, he was more comfortable in them.

 

He walked down the steps to the beach. The sand was white and soft beneath his bare feet, the individual grains sparkling in the moonlight like snow. He stood at the edge of the water, so that when the waves came back up they touched his feet. The water was warm and calm. He looked out across the never ending expanse of the ocean and took a deep breath, inhaling the salty air. This was the first time in a while that he’s felt completely at peace, no invading thoughts or work to be done or people to bother him. It was a nice feeling.

 

He continued to walk with no destination in mind. He ended up walking to the end of the resort and a little further on. He was met with rockier beaches, not that he minded. The rocks gradually got larger as he neared a cliff face. He perched himself on one of the larger rocks and looked out into the ocean, which was almost still at this point. He was in an alcove of sorts, the water around it much deeper than beach front, seeing as this wasn’t much of a beach what with all the rocks. He leaned back on his hands and listened to the ocean and the breeze rustle the trees. It was all quiet until he heard a small splash. He knew he was alone, so it wasn’t another person. He brushed it off to being a rock falling into the water from the cliff face. He went back to thinking about the day’s events when he heard it again.

 

He looked over to the cliff to see if someone was throwing rocks in the water or something but didn’t see anyone. Something was off, but it wasn’t unnerving to him. He continued to watch the direction until he was bored and was getting up to leave. He then heard another splash and decided to get up and investigate, curiosity getting the best of him. Honestly, had this been a scary movie he’d be the one everyone was yelling at to not go towards the sound.

 

He moved onto lower rocks until he could peek around the cliff face. He saw a flurry of motion underneath the water, and something emerged causing a splash. He couldn’t place what it was, the darkness not helping much, even though everything was illuminated by the bright moon. He figured it was a fish, but the movement caused a big rippling effect that would have had to have been made by a big fish. Though he didn’t know what types of aquatic life resided in Hawaii so it really could just be a giant fish. He stepped up higher to get a better look and suddenly, further away from him than before, something broke through the surface of the water.

 

He blinked a couple of times when his eyes focused and saw the head of a person. He decidedly grew very bored of the situation very quickly. He didn’t come all the way out here to be around people. He was just glad that whoever it was didn’t notice him. He went to walk away, but he stepped too heavily on the lower rock forgetting that it was damp and lost his footing, slipping into the water under him.

 

He bobbed back up to the surface and caught his breath, “you have got to be fucking shitting me right now.” He cursed into the heavens. Right when he was at peace something had to go and fuck it up. He hoisted himself out of the water and when he turned around, he was startled by a person in the water.

 

“Fuck!” He exclaimed, “Jesus Christ, are you trying to give me a heart attack? What’s your fucking problem?” Levi was beyond pissed and was not in the mood to be dealing with people.

 

The figure in front of him blinked a couple of times and swam a bit closer. He saw that the person in front of him was a young man, his features were hidden though. Something about him was off.

 

“Are you the guy that was over there making noise?” Levi nodded his head in the direction of the cliff face.

 

The figure nodded.

 

“Right…” Levi said suspiciously, this guy was seriously giving him some weird vibes. He was close enough to see that he was a man, but he couldn’t see anything else, it was as if it was hiding from him in the shadow of the cliff.

 

“So, if you’re just gonna continue to stare at me and be creepy, I’ll just be on my way.” Levi was about to move when the figure got closer, moving into the moonlight. Levi’s eyes widened when he saw it’s features. His hair was brown, long enough to fall in his face, with what looked like golden strands here and there, glowing brilliantly in the moonlight. His eyes were a combination of green and gold and they were… glowing. The iris’ reminding him of liquid because it seemed as if they were slightly rippling. His pupils were slits, like a cat’s, and there was a green mask looking thing extending to mid eye and then fading into skin color and doing the same on the tips of his cheekbones and down his neck. He had what he could only guess were fins on his ears and five brown vertical lines underneath both eyes. There were golden plates on his shoulders with a golden strap extending across his chest. The sight was unnervingly beautiful, but extremely weird.

 

“So… are you like… a cosplayer or something? What’s with the prosthetic ears and makeup and whatnot?” Levi was a bit freaked out at this point. Why was there some kid dressing up at a random part of a beach?

 

The boy’s expression was unreadable as he just stared back at Levi.

 

“Kid, are you gonna answer me or what?” He didn’t know why he was still there, he could’ve just left and pretended he didn’t see what he did, but there was something drawing him there, to stay.

 

The boy blinked at him and cocked his head to the side. He moved closer to Levi, and Levi could see that what he thought was a mask were actually scales and yeah his eyes were definitely glowing.

 

“Okay… so who.. or what the fuck are you?” Levi was afraid of the answer he was going to get, the back of his mind making an incredibly unrealistic conclusion.

 

The boy backed up a bit, a small smiled spreading across his lips. Suddenly, he leaned back in the water, reavealing a… tail. The boy had a tail. A fucking tail. It was iridescent green, where light touched it, it turned a gold, just like his eyes. There were thin gold fins extending down the length of it. It moved and the boy flipped underwater to be right side up again.

 

He had a huge grin on his mouth, revealing bright white, sharp teeth that would have been menacing if the thing hadn’t been so beautiful.

 

Levi’s mouth was opening and closing trying to form words, looking more like a fish out of water. The boy giggled, the sounds of tinkling bells was what he was reminded of, and it was a bit intoxicating. His hand came up to cover his mouth as he did so, revealing a golden cuff around his wrist and webbing between his fingers.

 

Levi blinked, “a.. you’re… a fucking… mermaid…” his words were barely above a whisper as he stood there staring into the water.

  
The boy smiled and brought a finger up to his mouth as if to shush him, and then winked. With that, he spun around and dove into the water, magnificent tail bursting out of the water as the boy swam away further into the ocean.

 

After what felt like hours, Levi dropped onto the rock he was originally standing on, eyes wide, feeling numb. He was alone again, the sounds returned to just being rustling leaves and the moving ocean.

 

Did he really see what he thought he did? He was never one to believe in fairytales, they weren’t realistic and just childish to believe in. But if he really saw what he thought he did, then his entire outlook on life was going to have to change. He slowly got up, moving purely on muscle memory as he just stared at the sand while he walked, still reeling.

 

It had to be a dream. He was having a brandy, jet-lag induced dream, that’s all. He reached his room, and peeled off his wet shirt and shorts, dropping them in a pile on the ground next to his bed. He went through his suitcase and changed his underwear, since they were also wet, and then sat on his bed, staring out the window to the ocean, his mind racing a mile a minute. His mind had become like a tv static after a while, as he just continued to stare out the balcony doors. He wouldn’t let his mind trick him into thinking what happened actually happened, even when he saw a flash of something in the water for a brief second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was really hard to try and figure out how to end this chapter nicely. I don't even know if I like the ending but oh well! I just really like mermaids and have these crazy ideas on what they look like and yeah, there ya go!


End file.
